Omniel
Omniel (エンジェル一体, lit. Angel of Oneness), better known by his alias Uso (嘘, lit. Lie), is the true leader of the Sougishiki, unknown to all by Sydonay Senseirei. His main goal is to collect The Eleven Stars of Celestial Dominance for his plan of supreme domination of whim, as well as obtain the Sairei no Kitsune. However, it seems that he has hinted that his plans go further then what it appears to be. Appearance Personality Omniel exhibits a very calm and serious personality. He speaks with less formal diction, such as not using honorifics, and shows typically "villainous" arrogance. He spoke down to Sydonay Senseirei (going so far as to refer to him as a "minion") and has great faith in his own abilities, only acting polite to Seireitou Kawahiru. Uso has shown great ability in manipulating others to do his work for him. As the true leader of Sougishiki, he possessed incredible self-control of his emotions. He constantly displayed an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. In addition to being extremely powerful, Omniel had equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Omniel took no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. Background Synopsis Powers & Abilites Flash Teleportation: Omniel shows the ability to recover from debilitating or even fatal blows. After being slashed across the midsection by Ryan's sword, he collapsed, only to stand up again a few seconds later and complain about the speed of the attack. The same things occured when Shuk'la hit him in the back with his Zanpakuto's Shikai, where the attack literally phased through him, avoiding damage. His ability's consistency is confirmed when Ryan attempted a Cero on him, and, as predicted, he phased through Uso as Shuk'la had done earlier. Omniel also shows the ability to travel long distances within relatively short timespans, escaping the explosion created by Ryan and reappearing in Soul Society within a very short period. It was speculated by Shuk'la that he uses time/space technique to instantly send himself or even parts of his body to different locations or some sort of void and then instantly bring them back. It is revealed that Omniel can find the exact location of a person and warp himself to that place, stating that it is in his power. It appears that Omniel is skilled in using the Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom), a flash step combined with a spin to quickly move behind the enemy, followed by a strike aimed to destroying the Saketsu chain and the Hakusui soul sleep with a single thrust. Tsuki no Me: (月の眼計画, lit. Eye of the Moon) is an unusual technique used by Omniel to keep track of Seireitou and Ryan. He seems to be particularly interested in Seireitou's capabilities and will compare him to Ryan's development several times. However, it seems that this technique only allows Omniel to keep track of them wherever there is light, either from the sun or moon. Unnamed Getsuga Technique: It has been shown that Omniel has an ability to create Getsuga-like attack from his hand or fingertips, that could even best a Cero from Ryan, full power. The direction of the Getsuga can be controlled, providing great range and accuracy. Often, upon contact, it will engulf the foe and create a gigantic explosion. The power of the Getsuga is further increased when Omniel fights seriously. His getsuga appears as white with a crimson/black outline. Zanpakuto Quotes * (After being asked who he is) "A man whose power tamed Existance and controlled it like a pet. The only person in history to learn the Zanpakuto's final secret. An invincible immortal. That is who I am. * "Soon... soon, all our goals will be achieved. And when they are, everything will be as it should. * (To Sydonay about Seireitou) You take care of him. As the leader, failure will not be accepted. Trivia